


Danny Has a Feeling

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating Bites, Twincest, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: It's a strange feeling. Danny can't explain it but it's in his gut, and it's telling him that something isn't quite right with his boyfriend.





	Danny Has a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

It's a strange feeling. Danny can't explain it but it's right in his gut. And Ethan – Danny internally rolls his eyes – the werewolf in front of him is doing nothing to appease his suspicion, not that Danny's voiced it, but still, it's all in the twin's behaviour.

 

It's somewhat a delicate subject though, and he could be wrong, so dangerously wrong that it could ruin what he currently has. So instead, he requests, “Could you bite me?”

 

The werewolf lifts his head to meet Danny's gaze and ponders, “During sex?”

 

“N-,” Danny stops himself and wedges his hand under his scarf to scratch his neck as he rethinks his answer. “Could be,” he gives in. “But not _for_ sex.”

 

The features of his boyfriend shape into curiousness and confusion. “Um.”

 

“You're a werewolf,” Danny utters calmly even though it is a big deal because of what he means to ask next.

 

The alpha swallows and slowly nods, still unsure of where Danny wants to take their conversation. After a couple of moments of fiddling with his own scarf he asks, “You want to become a werewolf?”

 

“No,” he's quick to reply.

 

Danny sees his boyfriend frown in confusion so he finally elaborates, “I want you to claim me,” he reveals. It's a request Danny's been thinking about for a while, torn between what he desires and the feeling in his gut telling him that something isn't quite right. But it's been long enough that he wants to bind himself to the werewolf with the intention of it being for life, so to make his intentions clear he adds, “I want you to give me a bonding bite.”

 

“Y-You-” the twin stutters in a daze until he changes his tactic, “Without turning you?”

 

“If it's possible.”

 

The Steiner werewolf's eyes widen and he blinks a few times before he clears his throat and rasps, “I don't think we should risk it.”

 

Although Danny had been expecting a no, that hadn't been the reason he'd thought he'd be given. “So you're saying no?”

 

“I should check with Aiden,” Danny almost scoffs but then his heart melts when the werewolf continues, “I am not sure I can give you a bonding bite without turning you and I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Danny pouts but says he understands because that sounds more like a yes than a no.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you swap?” Danny asks in a soft tone as he makes sure to continue stroking his fingers along the smooth skin across the back of the man that is laying between his open legs.

 

“Huh?” the Steiner twin lifts his head from Danny's shoulder, naked chest still firmly plastered against Danny's as his hands move up the Hawaiian's sides, he looks unsure but open to either a repeat or an explanation of what Danny wants to know.

 

Danny moves a hand up higher, from back to neck so that he can encourage the man to lay his head back down on his chest. He doesn't want their eyes to meet right now, doesn't want the added pressure of controlling his facial features into a look of calm when he is in fact a jumbled mess of doubt and anxiety.

 

“I-” Danny stops himself. He takes a moment to breathe deeply into his chest in an attempt for composure as he intently looks at the mole behind the alpha twin's left ear which distinguishes him apart from his identical brother Aiden.

 

Truth is, he's too nervous about revealing what he really means. The possibilities of what could happen, most worryingly the thought of the twins no longer being in his life, devastatingly fill up his mind, so it's no surprise to himself when he skirts the edge, “Will you bite me?”

 

“What?” the alpha asks in a surprised tone as he lifts his head until he's got his eyes on Danny's face because this time he understood his meaning perfectly. “You want to become a werewolf?”

 

Danny shakes his head in a negative manner and then directs their attention to his other hand which is cupped on the skin above his left hip by leaning his head towards it.

 

“I don't understand,” the alpha replies after he follows Danny's gaze.

 

Danny moves the hand he now has at the base of the wolf's neck to his opposite love handle. It's been two months since he last asked to be bitten, and although it didn't happen that day, there is a bonding bite mark right on the fleshy bit above his hip. The comparison from his barren love handle to the one covered in teeth marks will be evident. “Will you bite me?” Danny repeats, voice not as clear because he's not as confident now that he's had to say it twice, but he pushes through the nervousness and makes himself say it.

 

“That's a bonding bite,” the supernatural man utters as his hand reaches out to the mark. His fingers hover over the indents but don't touch the skin. “You don't need unnecessary pain.”

 

“Please claim me,” Danny requests in a lower but firm voice.

 

The alpha swallows, eyes flickering up to Danny's own, but once he makes contact he blinks them closed for a moment, and when he opens them once more he's already dragged his sight down to Danny's hip. “I did when I gave you the bonding bite,” he answers with a raspy voice.

 

Danny shuts his own eyes, feeling a lump of sadness growing at the back of his throat.

 

He didn't want lies, he really didn't.

 

It's also why he didn't want their eyes to meet, to give this man the chance to be truthful, or at least for Danny to not see the lie so clearly.

 

But, well, he loves this man.

 

So how many chances can he give the Steiner twin? Every single one of them.

 

“Do you swap?” he repeats with a deep and low voice.

 

“Do I swap what?” the alpha queries back.

 

Danny softly shakes his head, swallowing past the lump of nerves in his throat so his voice is clearer this time, “Do you and your brother swap?”

 

The werewolf's eyebrows frown as he looks at Danny, “Sometimes?”

 

Danny's jaw tightens and he insists, “When you're with me?”

 

The twin on top of Danny transforms his expression into a smile, but it's not the most confident smile that Danny's seen. “We tried super hard when you and I first got together but you caught us.”

 

“I caught you nine weeks in,” the human remembers.

 

The agreement is obvious but the alpha still voices it, “Yes.”

 

“I only said it when I was sure,” Danny informs as he recalls. “I _know_ it wasn't the first time,” he explains as he drags his gaze back to the alpha's, the hand on his bitten side remaining in place but the other travelling up to the alpha's jaw so that their eyes meet before he reveals, “And I don't think it was the last.”

 

“You caught us, you knew how to differentiate us.”

 

“I knew how to differentiate your bodies thanks to this mole,” Danny indicates as he moves the hand that was covering his bitten love handle to finger the skin behind Ethan's ear. “It's not like I've gotten the chance to explore Aiden's body and see what else is different, but this mole is definitely something you don't both have. And I don't know how, I don't know for certain, but I feel like-” Danny cuts himself off, shakes his head and swallows.

 

Fear consumes him. _What if he loses what he has?_

 

He doesn't want to lose his boyfriend Ethan. Nor Aiden. Both twins are a big part of his life.

 

“Yeah,” he says instead in defeat. “I want you to give me the bite to become a werewolf.”

 

He's hoping that the alpha doesn't take the easy route, that he goes back to the topic they had been discussing, but he's not surprised when the man he feels so strongly for asks, “Where did this come from?”

 

It's all ok, his heart didn't skip a beat in a lie because it's true, he wants to become a werewolf. So maybe Danny wasn't expecting to become a creature so soon, but it's still the truth and it's the best distraction so he doesn't lose the twins.

 

“I wanna be able to run around with you,” Danny answers with a smile. The werewolf bunches his eyebrows in confusion and Danny adds, “Faster, harder, rougher, and more sensitive to the senses.”

 

“So soon?” the wolf queries with doubt.

 

Danny shrugs. “Speak to your brother, see if you're both ok with it,” he suggests and makes a move so that the werewolf will shift enough weight to allow him to get up. Ethan and Aiden rely heavily on one another, and he knows that most decisions –most certainly life changing ones– must be discussed between them both.

 

* * *

 

 

Fucking as a werewolf is a whole another experience. The things that he feels are on a whole new _awesome_ level, the stamina he has is ridiculous, and Ethan, Ethan is the goddamn bomb with no hold back when Danny prompts him to let loose for real on their first time since Danny has been turned and has gotten a good hold of himself – finding his anchor was easy thanks to the twins.

 

Ethan and Danny don't let go of one another for three days and Danny tries so many new positions and goes at it so many times that his whole body, including his cock, becomes sore despite his healing powers.

 

They still go at it one more time and Danny's smug smile stretches across his face for a ridiculously long time.

 

When they meet a couple of days later they are frantic. The behaviour is understandable from Danny, he _is_ a new werewolf and has intense hormones rushing through his body, plus hasn't seen his alpha for what feels like starvation after three days of constant contact; the alpha though, not so much. He acts like he's been deprived of seeing and touching Danny for days on end, not just 48 hours.

 

Once they both reach their first climax though, it's the complete opposite, slow, delicate and prolonged – as in hours. The orgasm delay intensifies everything and when Danny finally gets his release it is one of the most intense climaxes he's ever had, not just in this relationship, but also his life.

 

It still isn't enough to make the gut feeling of _want_ and _not right_ _,_ which had begun when he'd first lain eyes on the alpha this morning, to go away. It has in fact increased to the point where he just needs it all to be mended.

 

“Bite me,” Danny commands, still out of breath and still tingling from his release.

 

“What?” the alpha asks, also out of breath, but mostly just confused.

 

And yeah, Danny gets it, he's asked to be bitten two times before, but on the other hand, he's also been bitten twice, so asking for it again should make this obvious. “Bond with me,” Danny explains as he stares at the ceiling.

 

“I don't understand,” the alpha replies as he leans on his forearms to look at Danny.

 

Danny turns his face, grazes a finger past the mole identifying the body on top of him as Ethan's and locks his eyes with the alpha. “I think you do,” Danny retorts once he's locked their eyes, he's not a 100% sure but he acts like if his life depends on it and goes with his gut, “Aiden.”

 

The Steiner man flinches and inhales sharply before his features turn panicked. That's all the confirmation that Danny needs and he feels like a big weight lifts off of his chest because he's felt like he's been going crazy for a very long time now.

 

“I-”

 

Danny cuts Aiden off by placing his hand over the mouth that has become slightly red and swollen despite werewolf healing powers because Danny has worked those lips thoroughly. He doesn't exert enough pressure to actually keep the alpha from speaking should he choose to, it's just an attempt to stop him from speaking straight away.

 

“Please don't lie,” Danny begs with pleading eyes. “You can call Ethan, you can leave if you need to, but please, just- _please_ don't lie.”

 

Aiden swallows audibly and then slowly nods.

 

Danny lowers his hand and feels Aiden follow before he catches himself and stops, then he lifts himself off of Danny as he looks at him with longing eyes and stands by the bed to grab his phone.

 

The twin that's not his boyfriend, but is using his boyfriend's mole, looks at his phone and then back at Danny, jaw clenching as a million thoughts clearly race through his mind, before he taps his phone to life and looks at it.

 

Danny watches Aiden type and when he sees Aiden shiver he sits up and grabs Aiden's pyjamas off of the bottom of the bed and moves them towards the alpha.

 

He knows that cold is likely not the reason for Aiden shivering but he doesn't know if he should give Aiden the offer of coming back to bed.

 

“He's on his way,” Aiden speaks up in a croaky tone, he looks up at Danny and takes the pyjamas from Danny's hand, pulls them on and then stands awkwardly by the bed as he repeatedly looks back at his phone.

 

Danny notes the tightly clenched hands, the tensed muscles, and the new werewolf desperately wants to ease his alpha's discomfort even if this particular alpha isn't _technically_ his.

 

“Do you wanna-”

 

“I can't,” Aiden answers with a somber tone before Danny's finished asking his question.

 

“He knows,” Danny reminds because there is no way that his identical twin doesn't know that Aiden has been seeing Danny for as long as Ethan has while pretending to be his boyfriend.

 

“But-” Aiden cuts himself off and shakes his head. “I _can't,_ ” he says it like he's trying to convince himself.

 

Danny wants to ask _why_ , but he's not going to, he's not gonna add to the turmoil written on Aiden's eyes despite the fact that this was not his own doing.

 

This was all on the twins, he'd given them the chance before to come clean, but they had just continued on digging their shared grave.

 

“Come here,” Danny orders in a soft but firm tone.

 

Aiden moves automatically in Danny's direction before he stops and looks up with sharp eyes.

 

“You _can_ come here,” Danny utters with confidence.

 

“I c-”

 

“Just come here and we'll wait for Ethan, and everything else, together,” Danny assures.

 

“But you know,” Aiden protests with a tremble.

 

“I know and you know I know.” Danny makes a motion with his hand for Aiden to come and Aiden carefully –but finally– moves forward. Danny draws Aiden into an embrace as soon as the werewolf is close enough and Aiden falls into his arms, face mashed against Danny's chest.

 

It isn't long at all before his boyfriend's brother gives a full body shudder and then he feels wetness against his skin.

 

Danny moves his hand to soothingly comb his fingers through Aiden's hair and the alpha sobs before he swallows deeply and holds his breath as he gets himself under control.

 

“You told me not to lie.” Danny grunts in assent for Aiden to go on, and the alpha does with a measured tone. “I want to say sorry...”

 

“But you're only sorry you got caught,” Danny finishes for him.

 

Aiden makes a negative sound in his throat and Danny replies with a questioning noise. “Not sorry I got caught,” Aiden answers. “Relieved,” he corrects. “Even if you don't...” Aiden trails off and inhales noisily. “We've wanted to tell you for so long.”

 

“Do you have your key?” Danny asks later when he hears Ethan approaching the door to his flat but no signs of him attempting to enter.

 

“Y-yes,” Ethan is hesitant and scared, Danny can hear it in his tone and in the beat of his wild heart.

 

“Come in, we're in the bedroom,” he instructs in as calm a tone as he can manage while his and Aiden's hearts also thump heavily.

 

Ethan stops at the archway to Danny's bedroom as he looks over both his brother and Danny but it isn't for long.

 

Danny feels Aiden move slightly and he follows Ethan's eyes to see that Aiden has stretched out his hand towards his twin.

 

Ethan steps forward but stops after his second step, looks up, locks eyes with Danny, and even without any words or any real change to his expression Danny knows his boyfriend is asking for his permission.

 

It hurts to have to give it, they should never have hidden this from him.

 

Danny nods and Ethan swiftly moves forward.

 

The twins' right hands are only two for a split second before they are melding.

 

“You should take off your clothes,” Danny remarks without thought because he _knows_ the twins well enough to know that they are most comfortable when they are attached in some kind of way, and that being fully attached restores them in many ways.

 

Aiden makes a needy sound against Danny's chest and then Ethan is using both his hands – even the one that has fused with his twin's to hurriedly pull off Aiden's pyjamas and his own clothes.

 

“I'm sorry,” Ethan apologizes with a flicker of his gaze up at Danny before he falls forward and into Aiden. Their mass increases as they become one, not only larger but also heavier and Danny's glad for his werewolf resistance because as a human he'd be in some trouble under both men.

 

The voice that emerges from the twins as one is deeper but Danny can still distinguish the remorse and anguish, “I love you.”

 

“I know,” Danny sadly answers.

 

The partly turned werewolf nuzzles into his chest for a moment, –it's a claiming touch and Danny feels his own werewolf pushing to come out but he keeps it in for the time being– the mass enlarges and then starts parting. Shortly there are two alphas against his chest, both of which sit up, a hand simultaneously going behind them to grab the sheet and cover their laps.

 

“I'm also naked,” he reminds as he gestures to his lap once he too has sat up. They move together once more and then Danny's lap is also under the sheet.

 

“I'm sorry,” they equally speak with their heads down, both fiddling their hands.

 

“You could've told me,” Danny murmurs, there's no point in chastising them, they're both already doing it to themselves, but he also has emotions and he's sad it's gone on for so long.

 

“We thought-” it's uncanny how they speak and move in the exact same manner. They've done it before, but they are usually linked and when they do it it's for the purpose of causing smiles and laughs or joking. But this time they wince and then look up at one another.

 

“We didn't think you'd be able to tell,” the twin on the right says. This time when Danny spots the mole that belongs to Ethan's body, he also _knows_ that it's Ethan who's got the mole on his body. He can tell from the bond that they have, how it's settled instead of pulling as it was doing earlier with Aiden because it was searching for Ethan.

 

“It was simple at first,” Aiden continues. “We just wanted to see if you'd notice us pretending to be one another,” Aiden looks up at Danny with wet eyes. “But then you kissed me while I was pretending to be Ethan,” he stops for just a moment. “I realized I wanted you just as much as Ethan and I knew I couldn't do it anymore.”

 

“So we stopped,” Ethan points out with emphasis. “But then you kissed Aiden when we were pretending with someone else even though we were both there. I could feel how much we both wanted you,” he shrugs and in an apologetic tone defends himself, “I couldn't not share you.”

 

“So we started swapping for tiny little bits where I knew I wouldn't get too close.”

 

“And then you jumped Aiden when it was just the three of us and we thought you couldn't actually tell us apart.”

 

“You kissed me,” Aiden smiles at the memory, “Just a quick peck before drawing back.”

 

Ethan's smile is even wider, “I was happy, seeing you two together, and you kept giving me looks.”

 

“But then Ethan stood up to leave us alone and you said he didn't have to, we were fine.”

 

“I was excited for Aiden to be able to experience everything with you even if you thought he was me, so I insisted on leaving.”

 

“And I told you both to go,” Danny concludes.

 

“Thought you were gonna break up with me,” Ethan reveals.

  
  
Danny shakes his head, “I didn't want to.”

 

“The first time you asked me for the bite-” Ethan stops and corrects himself. “Well, you asked Aiden to bite you.”

 

Danny nods knowingly, at the time he'd thought that the request would prompt some kind of response about it being Aiden and not Ethan with him, or about Aiden liking him just as much as Ethan did. “You thought I wanted the werewolf bite.” 

 

“I said no,” Aiden responds even though they all know the answer.

 

“It was a shock when you said you wanted the bonding bite.”

 

“Yeah, you said that you had to check with yourself,” Danny teases.

 

Aiden's cheeks flush at being caught even though it was so long ago. “I couldn't give you the bonding bite, not when I was pretending to be Ethan.”

 

“That's what I wanted you to tell me,” Danny confesses.

 

“You suspected then?” both twins question alike.

 

Danny nods. “You...” he's looking at Ethan this time. “...came the next day and told me _ok_ like I had had the conversation with you and gave me this.” Danny rubs the bite mark at his right love handle.

 

“You wanted Aiden to give you the bonding bite?”

 

“I wanted my boyfriend to give me the bonding bite and I learnt from very early on to rely on your mole as a quick check, so when you took full advantage of scarfs during winter to hide your necks, I wasn't truly certain if the twin with me was my boyfriend or not which was really wrong when I had already been dating you for so long,” he keeps flicking his gaze between Ethan and Aiden, but they're both intently looking just at him.

 

Aiden clears his throat, stilling himself for whatever he's going to say, but he only speaks when Ethan gives him an encouraging noise. “The first time we joined up after you bonded was to fight against the betas that came into town and I could _feel_ you. I shouldn't be able to, your bond was with Ethan, but I felt like it was with me and when we parted I didn't want to let go of the feeling.”

 

“That's how we found out we could take each other's parts.” Ethan smiles and Danny's eyebrows lift at the very real confirmation of his suspicion.

 

“I took his heart and left mine in place without much effort. It was all in how much I wanted you.” It's amazing to have it voiced that Aiden also feels for him. “Was as happy as I could be but then I made myself give it back.”

 

Ethan finally looks away from Danny to gaze at his brother even though his next words are directed at Danny, “It hurt to not feel you through my heart even though I could feel you through the rest of my being,” Ethan winces and Aiden responds with a painful expression. “But the way that Aiden felt when he gave me back my heart and took his, _destroyed_ me.”

 

“It destroyed us both,” Aiden admits. “We spent a whole day as one.”

 

Ethan is quick to complete his brother's sentence with clearly no brain-to-mouth-filter, “And the whole night joined up.”

 

Both twins flush and Danny realizes there's _more_.

 

Aiden and Ethan clear their throats and they look down once more. Danny closes his eyes, focuses on listening to them.

 

“We wanted you,” they say in unison.

 

“We tried swapping bodies completely but it was overwhelming, so then we tried swapping only some parts, enough to make it work.”

 

“Like your distinctive mole,” Danny utters with his lids still shut.

 

“And then you asked me to bite you, _again_.”

 

He hasn't lost track of who is who, after all they haven't moved, but still, it's nice to know that at least now he can tell them apart without relying on his bond with Ethan.

 

“We freaked out together when Aiden came home, but there was no way you could possible tell...”

 

“And you said you wanted the werewolf bite.”

 

“So we thought we were in the clear.”

 

Danny shakes his head and opens his eyes. Both men are looking at him with identically longing expressions. “I could tell. I felt it when I was human, thought I was going crazy because I had no idea how it could be possible when I knew Ethan's body inside out, and knew for a fact it was Ethan's body by my side. But then you turned me, and the bond felt so strong when I saw you Ethan. Yesterday however, when I first saw you Aiden, I  _knew_  without a doubt. I could feel the bond, but it wasn't with the same intensity nor stability, so I knew that the bond I had was not with you despite bits of it hanging around.”

 

“You knew? But you let me...” Aiden's expression turns quickly from expectant to confused.

 

“You've known we were swapping all along,” Ethan realizes.

 

“I strongly suspected it,” Danny responds.

 

“Does that mean-?”

 

The twin could be asking anything, but the answer will be the same to whatever he ends up asking. “I just wanna feel complete,” Danny reveals in a breathy and pleading tone.

 

“You still want me to bite you?” Aiden asks with awe.

 

“More than anything.”

 

Ethan whines but Aiden soothes him by saying, “He wants us both.”

 

“Equally,” Danny agrees, because even if Aiden seems to know, he knows from experience that it is better to have it confirmed aloud. “You don't have to keep swapping,” he adds as Ethan makes a move to distance himself. “Or separating,” he adds with emphasis. “And I mean that in both senses.”

 

“You'll have us both?” Aiden asks with an extremely happy and unbelievable tone.

 

“As two?” Ethan carefully checks.

 

Danny nods, he's built as much of a relationship with Aiden as he has with Ethan, that's how long this back and forth swapping has been going on.“I don't mind how, you can even swap parts or join up if you want, but you don't have to split your time with me.”

 

“I have a question,” Aiden seriously asks. It's not just Danny that's taken by surprise, but he can tell that Ethan knows what the question is as soon as his official boyfriend makes eye contact with his brother.

 

Danny's suspicious so he pulls down the sheet covering the twins' laps, and there it is, their knees are joined. “Seeing as you turned me, can I also learn that-” he points at where their legs are fused, “trick so that I can read your thoughts as well?” he curiously checks.

 

“I don't think so,” Aiden replies with curiosity in his eyes. “But we can try.”

 

“Go on then,” Danny finally consents to the question.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Aiden hopefully asks.

 

Danny chuckles. “Unofficially I already am, but officially, yes I will.”

 

Aiden smiles widely and leans in for a relieved kiss.

 

Danny meets him in the middle and gives back as good as he gets which is desperate and thorough. “I don't remember you liking to watch only,” Danny breaks off his kiss with Aiden to address Ethan.

 

Ethan looks between Danny and Aiden a couple of times and Danny wonders at something he hinted at earlier.

 

“You said you spent a night joined up.” Both twins colour bright red and Danny believes he has his answer, but, “You know how you can take each others' _parts_?” he doesn't quite wait for confirmation before he continues, “Have you been hiding any marks from me which would reveal your cheating habits?” Both twins sputter but Danny arches an eyebrow and allows his lips to curl so they can see he's teasing them but not upset. “Wouldn't call it cheating 'cause you're basically one person?” he cheekily asks.

 

Both Ethan and Aiden open and close their mouths, starts of words forming but nothing coherent, so Danny looks patiently at them both until they calm down.

 

“Now that we have reset into two, you'll have to explore both our bodies to find out.” It's in synch and it's fantastic and tingling runs through Danny's body in response.

 

“I accept the challenge,” Danny eagerly replies. “But first I want my long overdue bonding bite.” The request slips past his lips easily, but for the first time a thought enters his mind. “Is it possible for me to have two bonding bites?”

 

“We don't know,” Aiden admits. “But when we turned you we did as one.”

 

“So you can try to give me a matching bite, and if that doesn't work you can both try to replace it,” Danny confirms. Both twins nod and the newest wolf turns to Ethan. “How about you come closer so you can keep an eye on me?”

 

“Of course,” Ethan happily agrees.

 

Aiden makes a happy sound and then he's all sharp teeth as he leans in once Ethan has positioned himself to cuddle and nuzzle Danny.


End file.
